


Taking a break can be harder than it looks.

by TheShippingLogs



Series: The Start Of Something Better. [3]
Category: 3 Dog Band (Short Film)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, F/M, Feelings being questions, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Tired babes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShippingLogs/pseuds/TheShippingLogs
Summary: After their Frist successful tour, the boys are finally back home for some much-deserved rest. But, during that time, actions and feelings are evaluated...





	Taking a break can be harder than it looks.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thank you to my friend for editing for me <3  
> You help means the world <3333

Sly and Loubie looked on at their friend. Stav was at his keys in their new studio-slash-apartment. The tour had come and gone, their lives had reverted back to their hometown for some much-needed rest and some creative musing for a new batch of songs.

“Ping…ping…ping…ping.”

Stav had been at his keys since lunch, his food half-eaten on a nearby table. He’d been playing the same note for the past thirty minutes. Loubie was the first to notice, and soon he had Sly noticing too. Thankfully, both were very patient when it came to their band leader. They quietly took bets on what would break the blond man from his trance. Suddenly, a finger slipped and hit a different key, causing the tall German to come to his senses.

“Huh… Vhere…” He looked down at his keyboard and his blank sheet music that sat on its stand. The older man sighed, grabbing the paper and tossing it as he floated to nowhere in particular.

“You alright, chief?” 

Sly was the first to speak up, stealthily handing Loubie a ten.

“Sorry, I… guess I spaced out….” 

He looked over at his abandoned meal, and let out another sigh. “I know ve just got home… But, I feel like ve need to keep working.” 

Sly nodded. “That’s all an’ good, Stav… But we gotta learn how to relax, the job isn’t goin’ anywhere.” He got up from the couch and walked over to Stav. “When was the last time we actually just… did nothing? ‘Cause the last time I remember that was in college… Hell, maybe even high school.” 

Sly reached over and flipped the switch on the synth keys, Stav giving a rather loud huff. 

“Regardless of rest, ve still need to verk.” Sly pushed the forgotten plate of food aside and sat himself there.

“Stav… Unless you plan on making a top hit with a single note, I think you need a break. We’re home, the tour’s over. Look at this place.” 

He gestured to everything. 

“Amin hooked us up. We’re okay… Work can wait another day or two…” 

Stav looked down at his keyboard, his hands folded neatly in his lap.

“…Fine…” He crossed his arms. “Vhat do you suggest ve do in the meantime, smart guy?” 

Sly thought for a moment.

“Well, if I’m honest, I’m kinda tired of partying… That last one we went to had me reelin’ for days.” 

Stav made a face. He remembered. Sly was surrounded by men and women alike, more than even the smooth man could handle. Sly says nothing happened, but he knows he was just saying that for Stav’s sake. He shook his head. “Agreed…no more…unprofessional parties.” 

Sly smiled sheepishly.

“How ‘bout a walk?” Loubie sat up from where he was lounging on the couch. 

Sly hummed. “Not a bad idea, Loubie.” He slipped off his hat, his ‘fro bouncing slightly.

“What do you say, Stav?”

Stav smiled. 

“…Some fresh air vould be nice.”

=======

The walk was short. A sudden downpour had made sure of that.

They had decided just to call in some take-out, but the party of three turned into two when Loubie was called away by Cherri.

 

It had been a while since they’d been alone together. Sure, they both liked it better when Loubie was around, but the Lil’ man had his own life outside of the band to go to. His home away from home, and as much as they missed him, they were more than happy to give up that momentary companionship for him to be happy with someone that actually cared for him as much as he cared for them.

After some much-needed dinner, Stav suggested they have a small jam session, hoping that one of them would pull some inspiration from it for a new song. The room they decided to take refuge in tonight was one of many that they had been given in their new home: barely used, but fully furnished. Sly opted to lay about on a pile of cushions. He was cuddled up with his Bass, lazily strumming the chords.

Stav was yet again perched at his keys, his fingers hovering over the expanse of black and white. Stav listened to the inconsistent strumming, his eyes closing.

“You got anything, chief?”

“Hmm?” Stav straightened up, sighing deeply. “No… But, I vasn’t expecting anysing so soon…” He flipped the switch to the board and stood. “Maybe ve should stop…” 

Sly frowned at the defeated tone of his bandmate.

“How ‘bout you don’t leave a brother hangin’?” The younger male patted the cushions next to him. “Come on, you’re way too serious about this.”

Stavros made an annoyed noise. “Feh… Vhat do you know about being serious?” 

He strode over to the pile and flopped over onto it. Surprised at how comfy it actually was, Stav made an effort to get himself situated to help him relax at least a bit.

Sly laughed. “Oh, you’ve got no idea… Never was one for being serious… but, you made it easier to understand.” He began strumming again, the vibration of the notes echoing through Stav’s head.

Stav closed his eyes once again, just listening. It took him back to a time when a younger version of himself and Sly sat in their room back in college, trying their best to come up with a song. The road there wasn’t easy, and there were times when Stav would have given up just to feel secure about his future. But, Sly and Loubie made him believe that this whole thing would be worth it. 

And… it was. 

He thanked the fates for the hardship they had endured, the fights that broke out between them and the rejection they so often faced.

“Stavros…!” 

Stav was jolted from his thoughts, the strumming completely stopped as he looked up at his childhood friend with bleary eyes. 

“I…” The older man blinked, a stray tear making its way down his cheek. “Oh…Sly, I didn’t…” Sly had all but forgotten about his bass, setting it aside and, sitting up when Stav did. 

“Hey…” Sly gently took hold of Stavros’ arm.

“What goin’ on?” he asked in that soft voice he’d often use when he was trying to calm the other down. “…We can call it a night, I didn’t mean to-”

Stav raised a hand to silence him. “It’s not you… I…” He smiled, lying back down into the pillows, Sly doing the same.

“Remember vhen ve vere just starting out? You had just gotten your first bass from your muzzerer back in our senior year…” 

Sly smirked. “Of course…couldn’t stop playing that bad boy. Drove my folks crazy!” 

Stav couldn’t help but allow his smile to widen.

“What about it?” 

Stav wiped away at the remaining tears. “…I said you vere crazy…” He looked up at the ceiling. “I didn’t sink ve’d ever get here. Especially not me… You, I believed in you more than anysing. I…” His words were cut off as a comforting arm wrapped around his neck, his cheek pressing against Sly’s own.

“…Hey, just because we can’t think of a song right this minute, doesn’t mean this is all gonna go away. We both know that’s not how this works…” 

Stav nodded. “I know…I…” he laughed, causing the other to become confused.

“I just didn’t sink that, ve’d ever haff to worry about writing new songs for an album… If you had asked me four months ago on vhere ve’d be now… It vouldn’t be here..” He wrapped his own arm around his best friend. “I’d bet each night to anyone listening that ve vould make it… I… just didn’t think it’d happen so suddenly… In truth, I vas scared. Ve vere barely making it, and now…”

Sly smiled. “You know, I know I was the one to land us a gig at the Lamplight, but you’re the one who kicked my ass into gear about getting serious. That fight we had a week before that gig… I got scared, man. I know we had our fights before, but that one felt so much scarier than the others. I had already let you down so much before-” 

A sudden thump to the back of Sly’s head cut him short.

“H-hey! What’s the big idea, man?” Sly propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at this friend. Sly’s annoyance was also short-lived, the sight of fresh tears in his friend’s eyes making him worry.

“You never disappointed me.” 

Sly blinked, Stav’s face a picture of regret and guilt. “I’m sorry if I haff ever made you think that… Ve vere both so stressed back then.” The older man’s brow furrowed, his face tired. 

“I don’t think we ever talked about that night… or even apologized for it…” Sly added, but Stav shook his head. 

“It’s gone… Vhat’s there to talk about?”

Sly reached over, his hands gently cradlinh Stav’s jaw, thumb pads soothingly rubbing at the other’s temples. Stav’s train of thought vanished at the sudden gesture. It felt nice.

“…I never notice how tired you always looked…” 

Stav barked out a laugh. “It’s that damned hair of yours… I’m shocked you’re not runn… ing..” 

His words trailed off as a few very small kisses were placed right between his eyes, the creases of his forehead smoothing out with each peck.

The gesture was nice… it was always nice. It was comforting and familiar.

“Vhat are you doing…?” 

The question catching them both off guard, regardless, Sly was quick to answer. 

“Just ironing out some wrinkles,” he said with a playful tone and a smile, placing another kiss on Stav’s forehead.

For as long as they both could remember, small acts of affection like this seemed normal, at least to them. But, recently people began to point these actions out. First it was at Pride. Amin was so quick to point out that their hand-holding was: ”…empowering.” Next was Cherri. She had caught them being in close proximity of each other. She gave them a wink and went on her way, never once bringing it up in conversation. 

Sure, the accusation wasn’t straightforward, but now it was all starting to worry Stav. Doing this in private was one thing, but now, they were thrust into the public eye every few days. That and the fact that, in truth, Stavros had no reign over Sly and Sly no reign over him… So, what were they even doing here?

“Sly…” Sly planted another kiss. “Stop…” with some sadness and confusion, Sly did as he was told. 

“What’s wrong?” the other asked.

“…Vhat are ve…?” 

Another question to catch them off guard. Sly was not quick to answer this time around. Stav looked up at him, the creases returning. 

“…Vhat are ve Sly…?”

Sly looked down at him. Stav knew the gears in his head were turning, but now that the question was out there in the open, he was suddenly scared of what might happen next. With every bit of composure he could muster, Stav slowly began to get up. A sudden look of unfamiliar panic spread over Sly’s face as he was gently pushed away.

“Stavros-”

“I’m going to bed,” he said softly, standing up, heading out of the room and down the hall. Sly followed in a panic.

“Stavros, wait!”

Stav shook his head. “Forget I said anysing!” 

He kept moving, not daring to look over his shoulder. 

“How can I forget something like that?! …Stavros!” 

A hand grabbed his arm, the grip tighter than the usual gentleness it always had. Stav stopped. 

“…I’m not some fan you can flirt vith.” 

Sly looked hurt.

“Stav, no one said you were… Since when did this start bothering you?”

“Ze parties…” 

Sly was confused again. “…Parties?”

Stav took a deep breath. “Ze parties… ze clubs, ze vimmen, ze men the- the flirting!” He looked up at his friend. “Is that vhat I am?” 

It took Sly a bit to see what the other was getting at. Once he did, he shook his head with a force that almost made his hat fly off.

“No! NO! You’re not just some fling that never happened. Stavros, you’re my best friend!” He stepped closer, his grip still tight.

“Then let me go…” 

The words were shaky but determined. 

“…Stavros-”

“Let me go… If you mean what you said then let me be.” 

Sly was torn, his hand firm on his bandmate’s arm. 

“Best friends don't do these things, Sly...” 

After a moment, the arm was released and Stav continued his journey back to his room.

Sly didn’t follow.

==========================

It was already half past noon.

Loubie had only been home a few hours but knew something was up when the middle of the three hadn’t shown up on time for their routine jam session.

“Somethin’ happen last night?” 

Stav tensed, his back to their drummer as he stared once again at the blank music sheet. 

“Just… got to bed late, nothing serious…” 

Loubie didn’t buy it, but he wasn’t about to potentially make things worse by pressing further.

“Hey… Sorry, I’m late…” 

Loubie perked up as Sly joined them, a couple of sheets of paper in his hand. 

“Hey, you doin’ alright, man?” 

Sly smiled tiredly, flopping himself onto the couch.

“Yeah man, just a late night… Y’know how it is.” 

Loubie shook his head. “Not really…me and Cherri slept like babies last night.” 

Sly smiled. “D’awww… Y’all make my heart melt.”

Loubie rolled his eyes. “So whatcha got there?” 

Sly adjusted the sheets of paper on the couch, plucking at a string as he cleared his throat.

“New song-” 

Stav turned around now, his sights now focused on his friend. 

“…At least that’s what I’m hopin’…” 

Stav felt a lump in his throat.

Sly started to play, the bass setting the tempo for this new-but-R&B-type song.

_**“Ohh, baby… baby don’t get me wrong…”**_ Sly began to sing. 

_****_

_****_ ****

**_“You’re my weakness, but it’s you who makes me strong. You’re my muse, babe, let me write you a so-o-ooong…”_**

Stav was floored. The tempo was good, not too fast and not to slow.

_**“You’re the reason these chords make angels cry, you help bring music to a world we can’t deny… only you can make me fall, you’re my muse, babe… the one I ca-a-aaall…”** _

Sly kept on, his eyes never leaving the sheet music. Stav felt like he was reaching, thinking this song was anything but a song. 

Once Sly had finished, Loubie looked on starry-eyed.

“Damn Sly, that was… powerful.” 

Sly smiled. “You think so?”

 

“It’s perfect…” 

Sly looked over to Stav, the older man standing, his teary eyes hidden by his shades.

“Thank-” 

Without another word, Stav was out of the room. 

“-You…”

Loubie was now 100% sure something had gone down. He looked at Sly, his eyes soft and understanding. 

“What happened?” 

Sly looked over at his friend, setting his bass down with a sigh. You really couldn't hide anything from the drummer. “…A lot…” 

Loubie draped himself over his drums. “We got time…”

Sly smiled sadly. “Yeah, Guess we do…”


End file.
